Kuon J. Casiraghi/Character
Crown Prince Kuon J. Casiraghi of the Oriens Kingdom is one of the selectable princes from the game Be My Princess 2. He's voiced by Kennin the Special Movie from the Love Message. Background Kuon is the crown prince of the Kingdom of Oriens and grandson of King Glenn. In his route, you find out that he has no interest in the throne and would rather skip all his duties. His lack of interest stems from a traumatic experience - the death of his parents. His parents had tragically died while they were at a foreign country during a terrorists attack fifteen years ago. This deep scar was not comforted by his grandfather who told him to forget and move on which in turn causes Kuon to hold a grudge against him. In his route, he became a runaway prince who decided to hide and live in your apartment, Prince Kuon gradually learns how to soften towards you. During your disguised dates, he eventually learns about his country and the way how his people lives. In his route, he states because his grandmother was a commoner and may have lead him to gain interest and admiration towards you. Family Tree Kuon J. Casiraghi - Family Tree.jpg Appearance Kuon has messy dark brown hair and eyes. Outfits *'Royal Attire:' For his royal attire he wears the traditional prince of Oriens. The outfit is a black attire with gold lining along with white gloves and a red sash. *'Civilian Attire:' His typical civilian outfit consist of a sleek collar jacket, v-neck white shirt, black pants, a rectangle necklace, and when outside black glasses and a fedora hat that matches his jacket for disguise. *'Formal Attire:' His formal attire consist of a black suit that is close up to his mid waist, white collar shirt, handkerchief in breast pocket, and a rose pink tie. *'Sleepwear:' Button up black pajama with white lining on edges and front pocket on shirt. Personality Kuon has a brooding personality. He is often seen looking out into space, lost in thought, he is pampered, spoiled and thus bossy. He is also hot headed and can snap at someone without thinking, particularly his grandfather. He is very stubborn, much like Glenn but is willing to learn and takes other people's remarks very seriously. Usually, when he has upset someone (you) he would want to make it up to them by actually doing something for them. Hayden has mentioned that he likes messing with the girl he likes and the other princes like to tease him. When he is with Hayden, Oliver and Sieg, who are his childhood friends, he is much more relaxed and is himself. It is learned in Oliver's route that Kuon is the clumsy one. His childhood friends' said that at one time he spilled wine all over the floor during their first ball and recently put out the fire they had desperately tried to light while out hunting. Summary of Routes |-|Main Story= After dancing with you, Kuon decides to sneak out of royal life and live with you at your apartment, much to your disagreement at first. At first Kuon appeared to be very spoiled and stubborn, he also rejects his royal duties and would rather live a commoner's life with you. You find this strange but as you get closer to him and fall in love, you learn of his reasons as to why he no longer wishes to live as royalty. But his responsibilities are catching up to him, can you help bring back his motivation to become the prince he is suppose to be? |-|Sequel= Coming soon... |-|Royal Wedding= Coming soon... Trivia *His name originates from Germany and it means "bold". *In his route, you will be able to see an aged Glenn, Yu and Alan. *In the Gree version, he has a younger twin brother named Shion. *He shares the same birthday as Ryohei Kimura from Metro PD: Close to You and Akito Kakiuchi from My Forged Wedding. *Kuon, Ivan and Hayden have special videos in which they're voiced. Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Kuon J. Casiraghi Category:Characters